


The Reason Why I Find Solas' Romance To Be Frustrating In One Short Story

by JesterMonkey



Series: My Solas Frustrations [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, Romance, Solas' POV, Why is this romance so frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not angry...Just disappointed</p><p>Solas' perspective of the romance and how I imagine it would feel like from his perspective most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why I Find Solas' Romance To Be Frustrating In One Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Solas, baby, I love you...But there's a reason why I cock-tease Cullen so often...
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, the story's tense might not make a whole lot of sense. Heh.)

I can’t help but marvel at my own handiwork, these paintings are a beautiful reflection of her and her actions. Every choice she has made in her journey, I have illustrated as well as I am able so that someone in the near future may look upon the Inquisitor and her efforts in high regard. It would certainly be doing her more justice than any did for me.

I sighed deeply as I leaned against the desk, looking down at the scraps of paper. Someone had been in here and defaced them while I was gone. In red ink there was several peculiar drawings of a googly-eyed face with a strange moustache. On second glance it occurred to me that Sera decided to take time out of her day to humiliate me. Surely she had better things to do with her time.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to take a seat and let the soft candle light soothe me. I thought about going to sleep, going back into the Fade. I briefly considered finding a romantic location to take the Inquisitor. A smile crept onto my face as my mind began to think only of her.

How could I have let it come to this?

She didn’t need me but for reasons beyond my own comprehension, she wanted me. And unfortunately, I came to want her in return. It was a cruel twist of fate which I knew would become even crueller as time went on.

But for now, at least, I can enjoy her company while it still lasts.

She had taken me on all of her quests, we had even seen a magnificent cave in Crestwood. I have to take her there in a more intimate moment at another time. What could I possibly offer a woman who was already striving for it all? I suppose I could give her the truth but there’s no guarantee that she would accept it.

All I really want to do is show her the many wonders I have seen, if only I had more time. Perhaps there is only enough time to give myself to her. She would certainly appreciate that.

Then there were footsteps echoing behind me, pulling my mind away from dark and dirty places. I smiled softly, her warmth was already soothing my soul. Far better than any candlelight could provide.

I slowly stood and faced her. My cheeks flared up and became hot as she approached me. My breathing slowed as I scanned her face, imprinting every perfect detail into my memory, just in case.

She stopped right in front of me and smiled.

“My heart.” I began with a smile.

She regarded me with soft eyes. My mind leapt at the chance to imagine what she had to say to me.

_Solas, shall we go for a walk?_

_Solas, tell me about your past._

_Solas, what do you know about Fen’Harel?_

_Solas, shall we engage in deep and meaningful conversation?_

_Solas, shall we engage in deep and meaningful conversation in my quarters?_

_Solas, how about we explore the deepest parts of the Fade together_

_Solas, how about you explore the deepest parts of me?_

_Solas, I just wanted to say that I love you no matter what you do._

I shook my head slightly, removing myself from those thoughts before they got stranger and more personal than I would have liked.

The Inquisitor finally opened her mouth, delicate lips shimmering in the soft light. “Solas, tell me about Corypheus.”

My eyes widened. She had asked me this only yesterday.

“Oh…” I whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> This fuckin' romance better start moving in the best direction I swear to the Maker.


End file.
